CatDog Catcher
"CatDog Catcher" is the second segment of the 46th episode of CatDog. Plot In the Nearburg mayor's office, Rancid is taking a bath full of gold coins. However, the coin amount for his tub is minimum and decides to "fleece the public again". Meanwhile at the park, CatDog is seen running off while trying to avoid the Greaser Dogs' pounding, but when CatDog gets cornered at an alley, Rancid arrives in a dogcatcher's van and captures Cliff, arresting him for not having a Dog License. While Cliff gets put in the van, Shriek tells Lube to run for it, but runs inside the van instead as Shriek suspects his stupidity. Before driving away with the captive Greasers, Rancid approaches Cat, and asks for any unlicensed dogs. Cat fibs, saying he’s by himself while hiding Dog inside a garbage can. As Rancid leaves, Cat is relived that the Greasers are going to the pound and won’t be pounding him and Dog. At the pound, the Greasers are thrown in and wanted to be let out. Rancid tells them they have to pay to take a dog test if they want to get a license to get out of the pound. Meanwhile at CatDog's house, Cat packs some essentials in a picnic basket as he celebrates the Greasers being locked up. Dog, however, hides and says they can't leave because he knows he will be next when Rancid catches them. Cat doesn't think Rancid will come after him in their home, but that's proven otherwise when they hear him at their front door and asked to be let in. Upon barging into the house to take Dog away, Rancid finds Cat as a maid while using Dog as a mop. The two have Rancid fooled for a bit, but states he will be back, while telling Cat he missed a spot. Back at city hall, the pound is full of dogs and all the them have paid a fee to take a license test. Lube fails to bark like a dog, Cliff fails when he howls like a wolf instead of a dog and Shriek was successful, but when she was asked a question regarding the MVP 1958 World Series, she was wrong. As Rancid leaves, he tells the dogs they'll have plenty of time to try again. In Rancid's bathtub, he is still annoyed with the lack amount of gold coins and begins searching for more victims. Meanwhile, Mervis and Dunglap are playing a game of football, but Rancid shows and ruins their game by arresting them for not having a Pig or Weasel License. Later, Eddie was chewing on a CatDog dummy, but Rancid arrested him for not having a squirrel License, Winslow, while he was sunbathing, not having an Rat License, an elephant, while eating peanuts, not having an Elephant License, followed by a gopher, a monkey, a Bird and Mr. Sunshine. As CatDog returns to the park, Dog tells Cat he wants to go back home, but an ecstatic Cat wants to continue to travel in the fresh air since the Greasers are nowhere on the street. Dog informs him that nobody else on the street. Finally, Rancid arrives and tells CatDog that they're under arrest for not having a Dog or Cat License. However, Cat states he does have a Cat License back in the 70s, but when his friends didn't get licenses, they state him as a "loser". Rancid relents on Cat's technicality, but still arrests Dog anyway. Outside city hall, Cat relaxes outside the wall, happy about the Greasers not pummeling him and Dog not bugging him. Inside the pound under the building, Dog and the prisoner citizens pay their fees and fail their tests, even Shriek when she was asked a chemistry question. Rancid tells them they will all have plenty of time to try again and pass as long as they have plenty of money. The imprisoned citizens decide they are fed up with Rancid's test rule and something needs to be done about it. Eddie tries to escape by biting the bars, but fails and ruins his teeth. While Mr. Sunshine is lifting weights, The Greasers spot Dog, thinking he’s a new guy and tell him about planning their prison break. Dog then writes a note for help and swallows it, making Cat to spit out the same note. Dog asks for help, but Cat refuses, then changes his mind when he realizes Dog is being fed gruel. Cat swallows a nail file and Dog burps it out, at which point Shriek takes it and uses it to file her nails into the shape of a key. As Dog pulls Cat inside and Shriek tries to open the door, Mr. Sunshine punches it down with his muscles. Freed from their prison, the other imprisoned citizens can escape, while CatDog, Mr. Sunshine, Mervis, Dunglap and the Greasers decide to deal with Rancid. Making their way through city hall, the mob arrives outside Rancid's bathroom. Cliff silently informs Lube about a surveillance camera and he then punches it out of commission. As Rancid enjoys his gold coin bath, he was shocked when he sees one of his cameras has been punched out. The mob then bursts into the bathroom and pummels Rancid for what he did to them. In the end, Rancid got his comeuppance by being locked up in the pound with a grumpy rabbit. Rancid asked how to be let out, and Lube, while dressed as prison guard, states to bark like a rabbit and leaves. Looks like Rancid won't be getting out for a while, even with the grumpy rabbit going to beat him up. Home video releases ;DVD * CatDog: Season 3